The present invention relates generally to network services, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and computer products for network switching, particularly for data transmission over network adapters.
As wired and wireless networking solutions become more prevalent and systems' bandwidth requirements continue to grow, the ability to discriminate which bandwidth-consuming services, such as Windows® services, are required to run over given connection is also becoming a greater concern. Typically, most services tend to be “chatty”, that is, the services tend to consume network bandwidth for non-essential communications, thus accruing unnecessary bandwidth usage. When considered in use with a limited data plan or in striving to get there from a higher-cost unlimited bandwidth data plan, the resulting additional network traffic can be costly. As adoption of networked solutions continues to grow and businesses seek to keep costs down and system performance maximized, the ability to manage costs and still keep devices manageable is needed.